


The First Cormak

by DristanJames



Series: Fayne Legends [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DristanJames/pseuds/DristanJames
Summary: After a battle that left a handful of warriors, farmers, and villagers on the run, the surviving warrior Cormak Fayne lead the survivors to take their home back under overwhelming odds.





	The First Cormak

One hundred years after the Eternal Empire attacked the known galaxy, clan Fayne was at odds with their rivals, clan Strurr'n. 

For generations, clan Fayne and clan Sturr’n had fought back and forth for reasons that were lost in time, but this particular battle was different from the others. Clan Sturr’n had just lost their Alor in the previous battle, and the new Alor was a much better strategist than the last. They had attacks clan Fayne’s home and only a handful of warriors, farmers, and villagers managed to survive the retreat. One of the surviving warriors, Cormak Fayne, was the highest ranking member of the clan left and armed the clan survivors with what weapons they managed to collect in the retreat. He lead them in a stealth mission to take their home back from the rival clan. Even though most of the survivors weren’t trained warriors, Cormak was a master strategist, and had planned multiple operations before this one. The stealth mission was an astounding success given the odds that they were against. 

Cormak Fayne rebuilt the clan from the ground up and was given the title of Alor for his actions as a leader.


End file.
